pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb: The Lost Step-Brother
This is a fan-fiction script. The sun rises on Maple Drive while Phineas Flynn is softly sleeping--until Candace pounds the door down Candace: Phineas and Ferb!! What did you do with my make up?!!? Phineas: (Moans) What make up? Candace: Don't play dumb with me, you know what you did! Phineas: Honestly I don't. Ferb, do you know what happened to Candace's make up? Silence... Phineas: Ferb?... Linda then walks in Linda: Ferb's at the movies with your Father. Speaking of which, I have to go too. I have some errands to run. Bye kids! Candace and Phineas: Bye. Candace: Anyway... SO YOU TOOK IT!!! Phineas: Come on Candace, trust me. You know I wouldn't do anything like that. Why would a brother want make up anyway? Candace: Maybe to use it for their crazy shenanigans they build everyday, and make disappear everyday! Phineas: I don't think make up would be useful for anything but phony ''beauty. I mean, what's the big deal about make up anyway? Candace: First of all, it is ''not phony! And second of all, beauty from make up is the key to success. You'll understand when you're older. Now I'm going to make myself some breakfast, and I do not ''want to be disturbed. ''Understand?! Phineas: Sheesh, ok then! Isabella peeks through the ajar doorway Phineas: Come on in... Isabella: I'm sorry... Phineas: No it's not your fault Candace is a real pain in the neck! I hate to admit it but-- Isabella: No, I mean... I'm sorry for your loss. Phineas: Loss, what loss? Isabella: I know a lot of stuff has been going on but I-- Phineas: Isabella, I don't know what the heck you're talking about! Isabella: You don't--! Isabella shoved here head into her hands Phineas: It's okay, you can tell me. My mom is a little... patient... when it comes to things like this. Isabella: Well,-- Buford stomps in carrying Baljeet in a horizontal direction Burford: Ferb died. Phineas: B-but, wuh-what..?! I...I thought, he was at the movies...! Isabella punches Buford in the arm Isabella: It's not Ferb, Ferb died a long time ago. And what do you mean by he was at the movies? Phineas: Is...is this a joke?! Isabella: Joke? Now I'm confused. I don't think we're on the same page here... Phineas: This morning... I woke up, Ferb wasn't here. Mom said he was at the movies with Dad, and then-- Baljeet: I thought your Dad passed away when you were an infant. Phineas: I mean Lawrence. Buford: Who the heck is that?! Phineas: My... step-dad? Isabella: Your step-dad died right before Ferb did though... and you never called him "Dad". Phineas: Once I was seven I did. I got into the habit of calling him Dad instead of Mr.Fletcher, or Lawrence. Isabella: Lawrence died when you were five years old though-- Phineas: Could you just tell me who died?! Isabella: Well, you know how you haven't been seeing Candace for the last month-and-a-half? Phineas: Month-and-a-half? What do you mean, I just saw her this morning. Isabella: But she died... Phineas: I'm telling you! She's downstairs making breakfast I can prove it!! Isabella: I ''didn't see her down-- Phineas: That's because she left right when you came in! ''Phineas looks around Phineas: Buford, Baljeet, you saw her right. Baljeet and Buford: Nope. Isabella: She died the same way Ferb did. Do you have amnesia? Phineas worries and starts heavy breathing and panicking Phineas: H...how did Ferb die? Isabella: How could you forget? You were six years old, and you were devastated. Your mom had to homeschool you because you were so depressed. Phineas: Could you just tell me how my only siblings died?! Isabella: Well, we assume so, but Candace was found in an old house dead and locked up, and the kidnapper claims to have had captured Ferb too. Phineas starts shaking Phineas: What else did he say?... Isabella: That was it. And he has said nothing since. He just wanted to be arrested, he was so guilty. Phineas: Maybe Ferb escaped... maybe he ran off... Isabella: But Phineas, he was six at the time, how could he have known? Before Isabella can answer, Phineas falls fast asleep Buford: Is he dead? Baljeet rolls his eyes, but Isabella stands there shaking, very worried, and tears start from her eyes Isabella: He's not... right Baljeet? Baljeet: Probably not. He seems to be breathing. Phineas can hear and see all their conversations while he is dreaming, but he isn't really there... Phineas suddenly wakes up with Isabella sleeping in his bed Phineas: Um... Isabella... Isabella: G'morning sugar pie! Phineas: Why are you sleeping in my room?... Isabella starts laughing Isabella: Oh Phineas, you're so funny. Phineas: No I'm serious, why are you acting like that? Isabella: Whadya' mean? Phineas: I mean... why are you sleeping... with me... Isabella: Well duh, cause I'm your wife! You don't wanna have me sleep with you? Phineas: You're my WHAT?! Isabella: Your wiiiiife... She says in a flirty voice giving him an eskimo kiss Phineas: What the heck are you talking about?! And what do you think your doing?! Isabella: Giving you an eskimo kiss. Phineas: What's an eskimo kiss?! Isabella suddenly stops, and with a worried look, stares at Phineas confused Isabella: Phineas what's gotten into you, what's going on? Phineas: What's gotten into you, ''what's going on?!!?!?! ''Phineas stands up, and realizes that he's no longer a kid, and has taken shape of a triangle faced ADULT! Phineas: Wuh...what?! Isabella: Ooh la la, aren't you handsome today. Phineas: WHAT'S THE DATE?!!??! Isabella: Um, November 16, 2036. Got a problem with that? Phineas: Um, yes I've got a Problem with that! Phineas suddenly stops Phineas: Where's Ferb... Isabella: Oh no...